


The Best Father Ever:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Action Movies, Anal, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Children, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Crushes, Cure, Daughters, Dinner, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Het and Slash, Ice Cream, Kissing, Licking, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Stripping, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny had some doubts about himself in general, Grace helps him remembers what exactly he means to people, & what he is?, Is she successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny had some doubts about himself in general, Grace helps him remembers what exactly he means to people, & what he is?, Is she successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was happy, & he knew that he was stringing his girlfriend, Melissa Armstrong, along for the last 2 1/2 years, & she was getting frustrated, & he couldn't blame her for being a little pissed off at him. He was getting ready, cause he promised her a romantic dinner, for the two of them. He went to see Grace, who was getting ready for her own date. He couldn't believe that she is dating, He shook his head, so he could clear his head of his thoughts. The Blond smiled, as he knocked on the open door. Grace turned around, & smiled at her father, as he walked in.

 

"Hey, Monkey, Have fun with Aiden, See you later," He kissed her on the cheek, "Bye, Danno, Love you", & she kissed him back on the cheek. She finished up dressing, & she & Danny left for their dates. The Loudmouth Detective knew for certain, that he is doing the right thing for future, & his life. Danny hopes that Melissa would give him the time of day. The Blond was definitely keeping the faith, as he made his way to the restaurant. But, He could stop thinking about the object of his affections, His partner, & crush, Commander Steve McGarrett.

 

Meanwhile, The Man In Question, was having trouble thinking pure thoughts about his beloved blond partner, Instead, All he could think about, was that perky ass, & how much he wants to fuck it, til his adonis can't sit for a week. **"Christ, Whenever he wears those trousers, I just want to fucking rip them off, I ** _would_** fuck that ass with everyone in the room, I don't give a fuck, I would smack those beautiful,  & deliciously shaped asscheeks"**, With that thought, He went into the ocean, so he could cool, & relax, while trying to keep his mind off of Danny.

 

Melissa couldn't believe the expense, & trouble for this evening, & she knew that she needed the right time to speak to Danny, About their issues, & but right now, she is not gonna ruined the night for him, she has a feeling that he is in love with someone else, she knows who it is, she is okay with it, cause she wants Danny to be happy. She'll ask him after they have dessert, so they can have a piece of mind after that. Melissa would give up her happiness, so her love ones could be happy instead.

 

Meanwhile, Aiden was being an asshole to Grace, The Date was awful,,He badmouthed the movie, & the food being terrible didn't help either. But the icing on the cake, He was insulting her ohan, "The Cousins have no class, & that blond moans & groans, & that commander acts like he belongs in a asylum", Grace dumped a milkshake in his lap. She then lets him have it. "Those people, you insulted, They are my ohana, They have more class, integrity, & respect in their whole bodies, then you have in your little finger, Say another mean word about them, Next time, I will drop something hot on your groin, Got it ?", Before he could even say a word, She knew that her Danno would be still on his date, & he trusts her to be alone, & she went straight home, since it was close. She called him, & told him what happened, He was glad that she was safe, & sound.

 

Melissa thought it was now or never, as dessert was served, Danny put his phone away, & gave her his full attention, "Are you having a great time, Is everything okay ?, The Beautiful Blond said with a smile, "I am having a fun time, Danny, But I feel like everything between us is not solved", & she was a little bit emotional, as she said this part, "What do you mean ?", he asked worriedly, & confusingly, as he saw that she was upset. "We've not been connecting, Lately, You are acting differently, You are in love with someone, You are in love with Steve, You should go for your happiness, Danny, Don't waste time, Be happy", & she kissed him "goodbye", & placed some money down, & left with tears streaming down her face.

 

Meanwhile, Steve felt better after his swim, He realized that he can't be selfish, when it comes to Danny. He wants the blond to have fun in life, & enjoy whatever brings him, & embraces it. He entered his house, & felt like he is gonna be all right, as long as he has the blond in his life. He got dressed, & went to make himself a drink, & he saw the picture of himself, & Danny with their arms wrapped around each other. He smiled, & said, "Goodnight, Danno, I love you", & blew a kiss to the picture. He went to up to his bed. The Five-O Commander is dreaming of great times, instead of sad ones. That is because of what Danny brings into his life.

 

Danny came home & found his precious daughter on the couch with the ultimate cure for a bad night, & breakup, Fudge Ripple Ice Cream, & an action movie. Grace smiled, as she saw her father coming in, & sat down next to her, she put the ice cream between them, & handed him his own spoon, & they dived in the treat together. "Are you okay, Danno ?", The Teenager said, feeling concerned. "I am all right, Melissa & I decided to end things, She thinks I am in love with Uncle Steve, She was right, & told me that I should go for my happiness, What do you think about that ?", Grace thought for a second, & said, "She is right, Don't be afraid, Danno, You love Uncle Steve, & he loves you, Go for it, I am so happy for you, You **_are_** the best father", They hugged  & he thanked his daughter for the advice, & was relieved that Grace is not gonna rush & date for awhile.

 

Danny decided to make his move, He knew that Steve was gonna be lonely at his house, so he asked, if he could cook him one of his specialties, The Seal agreed, & was grateful. They managed to say "goodnight" to Chin, & Kono, & Danny went to the store, so he could get what he needed, while Steve goes home, & makes his place very comfortable, so Danny would always feel comfortable, & come over, as often as he could. He was almost done a half hour later, & smiled, as he heard a knock on the door, Steve calls out, as he wipes his hand on a towel, "It's open" & Danny comes in with a bunch of grocery bags. Steve comes over to him, so he could help him, & dinner could be made.

 

"Whew, Thanks, Babe", Danny said gratefully, as he entered the kitchen from behind him, & sets his bags down, He has everything that he needs all organized in no time at all. He ushered his super seal out of the kitchen, & told him this, "It will be worth the wait, Super Seal, Trust me", & Steve nodded, as he went into the living room, so he could relax, & enjoy the evening. When it was finally done, They sat down, & ate the wonderful meal, that the blond detective created, "I've never had fish this way, But it's so good, Danno, Thanks for cooking", & the connection was there, & both men felt it, & Danny asked the most important question.

 

"Are you in love with me, Steven ?, Do you have any romantic feelings for me ?, Cause I do, & Babe, They are strong ones", He ripped his new lover's shirt open, exposing his muscular, & deliciously looking chest to him, & his mouth watered. He attacked his neck with vigor, & upper body, Steve was determined not to lose it, as he groaned, as a response. "Bedroom", Steve muttered, in a commanding tone. They were going upstairs, Clothes were stripped, & shed, They came busting through the door, Steve shut it, & locked it, & they resumed their night of their passion. Nipples, cocks, & bodies were being tortured, licked, & nibbled, as they were fucking each other. Also, They were matching each other rhythm for rhythm, as they were doing their "activities".

 

A year later, The Couple were happy, Steve was doing his usual morning workout, & the blond loved watching his lover in his element, & it made him happy to see it. Life was normal, & positive again, Danny is definitely not going to mess it up. He left his lover to his privacy, & made breakfast for his family, Grace came down to help, As they were doing their thing, she said, "It's nice to see you so happy, Danno", & the father/daughter duo hugged, & she whispered to him in his ear, "You still _**are**_  the best father". Danny's smile lit up the day & the room.

 

The End.


End file.
